


あなたが大好きです I like you very much

by hoshatree (marchmain)



Series: NCT Flash Fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flash Fic, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchmain/pseuds/hoshatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuta tries to say I like you, it comes out the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	あなたが大好きです I like you very much

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Whenever Yuta tries confessing to his grouchy crush, Hansol, they end up fighting over the most trivial things. This time Yuta gets them banned from the library in the midst of finals.

Yuta and Hansol were alone together in the library. Hansol was impatient.

"I only came here because you said you would help me with my Japanese revision. Come on then!"

Yuta smiled as he continued writing out his own notes. "Just one second - I'll write you a message in Japanese and you translate it back to me."

He kept the smile on his face as he wrote, although his hand was shaking slightly. He hoped that Hansol wouldn't notice. He passed it over.

The note said, in Japanese, _I like you very much._

Hansol stared at it with a frown on his face. _He doesn't understand it,_ Yuta realised, and a surge of panic rose up inside of him. In a flush of nerves, he shouted: "It means, _you're ugly!_ "

Hansol's frown increased and Yuta couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't tease me," Hansol said. "I know it doesn't mean that."

"Then what does it mean?"

Hansol blushed. "I'm not going to say it out loud..."

Yuta could not control his laughter. "You're lying! You don't know what it means!"

Hansol angrily beckoned him to shush, but it was too late, since the lanky library assistant had already grabbed Yuta by the back of the neck. Much to Hansol's indignation, they were both thrown out of the library.

Together they walked the perimeter of the campus, winter wind blowing in their faces. Hansol had his head down and hands in his coat, and Yuta remorsefully wondered why he was still here at all. It was the most stressful part of the semester, the exam week, and Yuta had failed to help him with revision, not to mention get him into trouble.

"I'm sorry about all that," Yuta said, and they continued walking, silently.

 _I'm such an idiot,_ Yuta thought. _When I like someone I do everything to make them hate me._

They came to the statue at the front entrance of the campus. Yuta's eyes followed a grey rat as it darted into the bushes. Hansol was watching it too. After a second their eyes met.

"Seriously Yuta, half the time I'm with you I want to kill you..."

Yuta fought back a smile. "And what about the other half?"

Hansol breathed out in frustration, and kicked his foot against the pavement. He took a moment to answer. To Yuta's surprise, he used Japanese. "The other half I think maybe I also like you very much."

Above them the clouds had parted and a beam of sunlight illuminated the statue. The air had changed, and Yuta felt like trying his luck.

"So..." He turned his gaze back to Hansol, unable to hide his smile. "Which half are we in right now?"


End file.
